


Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Princess

by NoirAngel011 (orphan_account)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Human AU, No Magic AU, References to Depression, Running Away, Songfic, references to abusive parents, tw for homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Amity Blight is Hexside Academy’s golden girl. A true prom queen type. But she has a secret. More accurately a secret lover.Human/No magic AU.Might delete later, idk
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Princess

**Author's Note:**

> In this Amity and Boscha are both cheerleaders instead of sports players. It went with the song. Based on Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince by Taylor Swift  
> Sorry to Gus, I have nothing against him, I just couldn’t think of anyone else to use. In this, he is the same age as everyone else though. Their town is called Boiling Isles and Amity goes to Hexside Academy while Luz goes to Glandis High. this was originally written for another fandom, so that’s why that’s a thing.

Amity slammed Luz up against a locker in the changing room at the football stadium. They made out sloppily, pressing against each other like if they weren’t touching every inch of the other’s body they could reach they would stop breathing.

Luz panted, her hands running down Amity sides. Her cheerleading uniform was form-fitting. She wasn’t wearing shorts underneath the skirt. Luz smiled into the kiss. Amity giggled.

They heard the door to the locker room open. Amity’s eyes widened and they broke apart. Amity glanced over her shoulder before opening the locker next to them that thankfully didn’t have a lock on it. She grabbed Luz’s shoulder, shoving her inside. She quickly spun around and lifted her foot up onto the bench behind her, untie her shoelace.

It was just in time too. Boscha, her cheerleading co-captain walking into the locker room.

“Blight, what’s up?” she asked, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrows raised high.

“I ripped a hole in my sock a few days ago. I thought it would be fine but it was bothering me too much. I needed to come and fix it,” Amity said innocently, finishing tying her shoe.

“Half-times in five. Hurry up.” Boscha walked out and the second the door shut behind her Amity let out a sigh of relief.\

“She’s gone.” She opened the locker back up, letting Luz out.

Luz leaned up on her tippy toes to press a gentle kiss on Amity's lips.

“I’ll sneak out of here, you get back on the field,” Luz whispered. Amity sighed, nodding.

Just as she reached the door, she looked back at Luz longingly over her shoulder.

“I wish I could dance with you at homecoming. Instead, I’ll have to settle for dumb Gus Porter again.” The boy in question was a quarterback, and the guy Amity had been pretending to see for the past two years. It was suspicious if the caption of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in school didn’t have a boyfriend. It raised rumors. Amity and Luz had to play it safe.

“Before you know it we’ll be dancing in our apartment together next year in college.” Luz shot her that dopey smile, the one that made Amity believe it was all going to be okay. She nodded, running out just as halftime was set to begin.

Luz watched her go, a single tear rolling down her face.

…

Amity screamed into her hands.

She was sitting behind the school gym the night of homecoming. Their team had lost to Glandis High again, but at this point, it was such a familiar loss everyone was used to it. The loss wasn’t what had ruined her night. No, that award went to her dumbass fake boyfriend who didn’t know he was fake. Gus had  _ fucking proposed  _ to her in the middle of the dance, just two weeks after her 18th birthday. She had run out then, mortified.

He had looked like she had just kicked his puppy after her rejection, but Amity couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Idiotic fake boyfriends?”

Amity looked up as a very familiar voice spoke next to her.

“Luz!” Amity threw herself at Luz, grabbing onto her and starting to cry into her shoulder.

“Worse than I thought, eh?” Luz wrapped her arms around Amity and rubbed a hand up and down her back while Amity clung to her, arms wrapped around her neck. 

“I wish we could just be together! All because our schools are rivals, this whole mess had to happen!” Amity wailed.

“Ami, you know that’s not why we have to hide,” Luz said sadly, softly stroking Amity’s perfectly curled hair.

Amity just cried harder.

Luz looked up to the night sky, still muttering sweet nothings to Amity. It hurt her to see Amity like this. She didn’t want to hide either, but in this town, it just wasn’t safe. Soon they would get out of here. Soon they would run far away where they could be accepted and didn’t have to throw up a facade. She just wished that that soon would get here faster.

Luz pressed a kiss to the top of Amity’s head, letting her cry it all out and holding her through it.

…

Amity and Luz tried running away just before winter break. 

They just couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much. They packed bags and through them in the trunk of Amity’s hand-me-down car from her mom. It was fancier than anything Luz thought she would ever own, but it would get them far away from Boiling Isles.

They pulled up to an old motel the first night. It was closest to eleven o'clock after a whole day of driving. They were just past state lines. They were ecstatic, they had finally made it out!

They got a room with some of the money they had been saving for the past two years just for this reason. Amity had felt bad about using her parents’ money to run away, even if they were part of her problem and she hated them. They wouldn’t even let her have her trust fund until she graduated. 

They spent the night cuddled in the same bed together for the first time ever, watching shitting late-night programming. Despite the conditions, it was the nicest night either girl had been through in a long, long time.

The next morning they kept driving. It wasn’t even ten am when they got pulled over. Amity was an exceptional driver, and they soon found out that they had been reported missing and were now going to be returned home unless they resisted, which would land them in police custody until they could be bailed out. The girls gave in, tears falling down their faces that the police assumed was from regret, not because they were star-crossed lovers being held down by an oppressive society.

…

Amity’s first week back at school was hell.

The school had found out about her running away with a Glandis High girl very quickly. She was considered a ‘bad girl’. A few students assumed and called her rude names, ‘dyke’ being thrown around the most. Even if they were assuming correctly, it still hurt.

Gus didn’t talk to her at all. He hadn’t talked to her since the homecoming dance. Amity was perfectly fine with this. She just walked the halls, head held high as she fought her own tears.

Luz didn’t see Amity for another two weeks after that. She had been grounded by her parents and hadn’t been able to sneak out. Her neighborhood was gated and of course, Luz didn’t know the code, and while she was taller than Amity she still was nowhere near tall enough to scale the fence.

Luz was walking back to her and her mom’s apartment after a shift at her job at the bookstore in the mall. It was already pitch black outside despite only being seven o clock.  _ Oh the joys of winter _ , Luz thought.

She was startled when she felt hands around her eyes. She panicked for a second before she heard a comforting voice.

“Guess who?” Amity was finally free from her lockdown and had sought Luz out, knowing the exact path she took home from practice.

“Hey Ami.” Luz reached up and grabbed Amity’s wrists gently, pulling them down off her eyes. Luz grabbed her again and yanked her into a hug. She dragged them off into a nearby alleyway.

She pressed a kiss to Amity’s lips.

“I missed you,” she whispered as they broke away. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling at each other in the dead of the night, the only lights being the streetlamp about 20 feet away.

“I missed you too.”

They kissed again, and in that moment everything was perfect.

…

It was Senior Prom and Amity was without a date.

It was surprising, actually. She had turned down all the guys who asked her out, and a few kids started a rumor about her being a lesbian. It hadn’t caught on. They weren’t wrong, but Amity didn’t care to out herself. Not to these assholes. They didn’t deserve to know the real Amity Blight.

She sat off to the side, idly sipping on a cup of punch. She was missing Luz more than she cared to admit. Every second she was without her felt agonizing.

She reached into her dress pocket, pulling out her phone. No notifications.

No texts from Luz.

She was probably studying, or she might have been working, Amity couldn’t remember, but it still made her sad to think her favorite person wasn’t thinking about her.

Little did Amity know Luz couldn’t get her out of her head.

It was a shock when Amity was announced Prom Queen. Most wouldn’t consider her popular anymore. She had kind of just given up after she tried to run away. High school was bullshit anyway.

The Prom King was some quarterback that straight girls would deem ‘hot as shit’.

Amity didn’t see it. She was still forced to dance with him as a tacky sash was put around her shoulder and a cheap crown was placed on her head.

An hour before the dance officially ended, Amity left the gym, stripping out of her prom queen sash and pulling the tiara off her head. Tears began to flow freely as she smashed it against the brick wall of the gymnasium. She ripped through the cheap sash, tearing apart the poor-quality fabric as she cried, hardly letting out her anger.

She heard footsteps come up behind her, and honestly, she didn’t care if she was about to be raped or mugged. She didn’t even feel like she had emotions most of the time anymore. The only time she really felt something was when she was with Luz.

She felt arms wrapping around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

“Let it out baby, it’s okay.” The voice of her girlfriend was the most comforting thing in the world to Amity. Somehow, she always knew when Amity needed her most and where to find her.

And she just cried harder.


End file.
